Gundam 23AD
by Kaousuu
Summary: *incomplete and in the works new chapter added 3/9/02* 23 years after the end of Endless Waltz, the dance begins again as the daughter of Relena goes searching for her father (I wonder who that could be?) as another war prepares to break out in space.
1. Intro by the Author, please read.

Intro to Gundam 23AD

**Intro to Gundam 23AD**

Before any of my readers jump to conclusions, let me explain the nature of this story.

This is based on an online RPG I played sometime ago, and I've now decided to put it all into words. I am writing this from my character's point of view rather than the standard 3rd person only to bring you more into her nature and attitude. Her name of course, is a little silly: Fallon Angelica Darlian. A pun of Fallen Angel, Heero's call sign. You will learn that her preferred name is Angelica or "Ang". (I gained my nickname from this game.)

Now about the story itself: The bulk of this story takes place in AC 220, 23 years after Endless Waltz, and for manga fanatics, Preventer 5 never happened, so it would be an AU fic for you.

Ang explains early on how she has come to be involved in searching for her father. As she does this however, another military organization forms of what remains of White Fang and the rebellious members of the Mariemeia Army. Known as Ironcross, they are about to launch an exceedingly revolutionary attack on the United World Nation. The Preventers, of course, knew of this for quite sometime and has prepared their counterstrike, known as the 23AD Squadron to stop Ironcross in their place. Then, Ang makes the same mistake her mother did by announcing that she is the last of the Peacecrafts, which brings her right into the middle of the action.

You probably want to ask where the Gundam pilots are throughout all of this. You have to remember, that they are now about 40 years old, married, working, or whatever. So somebody has to take their places…

I won't spoil anything; you will have to see for yourself.

The rating of this fic is R. It contains violence, strong language, adult situations, and the like. Reader discretion advised. It will also contain concepts that may seem unethical and offensive to some. If you feel iffy about stuff like that, please don't read this fic. I don't need loads of hate mail.

This fic is also intended to be Yaoi-Free, but you never know what I might stick in there. ^. ~

Thanks for reading and enjoy the story!!!


	2. Chapter 1: AC 215

Chapter 1: AC215

Chapter 1: AC215

****Lies, I hate lies. Well, maybe not so much as lies, but the fact that I have been lied to, and have had the truth withheld from me for so many years.

I don't know how to act around her anymore, she tells me one thing, and it proves to be another. Would it have been better for me to stay in the dark forever? I mean, what kind of mother hides the world's history from her child?

It was my 18th birthday, and I was dressing for the party. A long white sleeveless dress with a fitted bodice and a full skirt is what I chose, much to my mother's distaste for some reason. I donned a blue and silver sash across my shoulder to make her quiet, and left my short, straight brown hair untouched except for a small clip on the left side. I also wore glasses, which I really don't need, over my Prussian blue eyes.Mother hates it when I wear my glasses; she has an obsession with seeing my eyes. I considered it my rebellion for the evening.

I heard a knock at my door as I slid on my white satin gloves.

"You may enter." I commanded.

"Miss Fallon…"

"Please don't refer to me by my first name."

"I'm sorry then."

I turned to face a woman I have despised since childhood.

"Angelica will be fine, Aunt Dorothy."

"Ah yes, I forgot, Angelica." She said in her soft, mischievous tone, "Miss Fallon Angelica Darlian." She sneered a little in the pronunciation of my full name and I looked at her questioningly.

"What is it you want? Did my mother send you to fetch me?"

"No, I just thought I would see you in private to give you your gift."

"That's not really necessary Aunt Dorothy, you can give it to me when the other guests arrive."

Dorothy smiled a little and approached me with a box. Streaks of silvery gray shimmered in her platinum hair, and as she presented me with her gift her gray eyes widened with what appeared to be delight.

I sighed and took the box from her hands and peeled the gaudy birthday wrapping from its casing.

As I did this, she spoke, " Since you are an adult now, I figured it was time for you to learn about the secrets of history; what the books today omit."

I pulled the burgundy leather bound volume from the box and read the title aloud, "A Complete History of the Colonial Space Wars: After Colony 195-197." I looked up at a gleeful Dorothy Catalonia with a raised brow, "Um, ok?"

"That book was incredibly difficult to find, but I hope you appreciate it."

"I can only say thank you." I shrugged.

"You are very welcome." Dorothy offered a sweet smile. I smiled too for only a short moment, and then I took my glasses off and looked in the mirror at myself.

"When you were just a child you were definitely Relena's daughter." Dorothy began.

"Hmm?" I turned to face her, confused with her statement; my glassed remained off.

"But you are truly his daughter now."

Jesus Christ this woman is whacked. I thought that every time she said something like this. I couldn't help myself to ask however.

"How do you know of my father? I thought he died before I was born."

Dorothy laughed, almost uncontrollably for a moment, "Is that what she told you? Hah! Your father and I knew each other; of course this was long ago, geez, almost 19 years? And I know he's not dead."

I was getting angered with her, she confused me like this all the time, but now she had hit a soft spot; an empty spot in my life. 

I couldn't help but make light of the situation with sarcasm, "What happened to him then? Did he walk off and disappear into space one day?"

"You could say that." She smirked.

I didn't get it; I didn't get her either. Hell, I didn't get a lot of things, that's why I often skipped class to have some time to myself.

"Angelica?"

I turned as my mother entered the room. My mother, Relena Darlian, former President of the United World Nation, and now the Chief Representative of the World Nation Senate.

She looked toward Dorothy with some sort of disgust on her face, "What are you doing in here?"

"Why," Dorothy began, "I just came to give my best wishes to the young princess as well as my gift to her."

"Please do not refer to my daughter as a princess, you know better than that."

Dorothy, just smiled sweetly, "The truth cannot hurt that much. MISS Relena." She hissed out my mother's name like it was a disease, "Perhaps you should try telling it sometime."

She stalked toward the door and nodded he head toward me, "Farewell and Happy Birthday Miss Angelica…Peacecraft."

"Peacecraft?" I felt myself dramatically stagger back; now I know I watch too many movies.

My mother however, stood her ground, "Dorothy Catalonia, leave these premises now."

Dorothy closed her eyes and snickered a little, "Yes, your Majesty." Then she disappeared into the hall.

My mother looked back at me rolling her eyes slightly and letting out a sigh of either impatience or relief. Possibly both.

"Just ignore whatever she told you." She said to me.

"What did she just mean about Peacecraft?" I asked.

"It's nothing, just an old title I used to have." She said rather hastily.

I slipped the book from Dorothy behind a side of my desk so that my mother wouldn't find it, "Was it Father's last name?"

"Oh no, no, no. I stopped going my Peacecraft as a Peacecraft before your father…Er…Became your father."

"I see, well, Dorothy said that he's still alive, is that true?"

I was suddenly given a cold glare, "I told you to ignore what she said to you."

I snapped back, "How can I ignore something that you, my mother, will not tell me about? I have to listen to semi-psychotic bitches obsessed with the past to learn my family's history?"

"Watch you mouth!" My mother came toward me as if to slap me.

"Who was he, Mother, tell me!" What is his importance? And why does everyone know but me?"

A moment of silence passed when I knew she would give me the answer she always has, "Your father was a Fallen Angel."

I pushed my glasses back up on my face.

"I will have to go and find my own answers then." I said sharply as I walked passed my mother and out of the room, "Tomorrow I will depart for the colonies."


	3. Chapter 2: Five years later. AC220

Chapter 2: 5 Years later

Chapter 2: 5 Years later. AC220

** **

****I took a sip of my tea and glanced out the window.

"It took you this long to travel out here?" A voice asked.

"No." I replied, "Just this long to be able to contact you, Mr. Winner."

"Please refer to me as Quatre." The fair haired, professionally dressed man said to me, "I feel really rather silly having a Peacecraft call me that."

"And I feel silly referring to you by your first name, you are a Winner after all."

"Nah, don't. Consider me a friend of the family." Quatre stood up and paced around the space in back of his desk, "So, you really are the daughter of Relena Peacecraft and Heero Yuy." He smiled and laughed a little bit, "Who would have thought?"

I shifted in my seat. The leather of my coat stuck like Velcro to the back of my sweaty legs.

I pulled the over-read book of the War from my bag and lifted it up toward him.

"This is what lead me to you. You are the first actual Gundam pilot I have been able to locate. Even after that it took me a long time to be able to contact you."

"Which it shouldn't have." Quatre said somewhat angrily, "How long were you incarcerated for before somebody actually told me?"

"Nine months." I replied, "I've been on this colony for nearly a year and a half working to be able to see you. Nobody believed who I was for some strange reason; they regarded my identification as a fake."

"I'm so deeply sorry." Quatre shook his head, "I promise to take care of all debts owed to you and anything else you need. Whatever you want I will get for you. No questions asked."

"Um, thank you, Quatre." I was shocked at his offer, "But…"

"I won't have anything thanks or buts." He interrupted me; "You are now the Winner Family guest of honor. Anything you need or want; come to me. Anytime you need a place to stay, come here. I personally will help you search for your father."

I wanted to jump up and hug him; and I did.

Quatre accepted me into his arms as if I was his own daughter. Then I felt myself begin to cry, and then I was embarrassed. 

"It's alright now, Angelica." He said softly to me, "You no longer need to be frightened or alone."

"I'm sorry." I sobbed out onto his shirt, "but you are the first person who ever seemed to care."

"Regardless of what you think, I'm sure your mother cares as well."

I looked up at him, wiping the tears from my eyes but staying silent.

"I'll tell you what," He said, "Why don't I take you out tonight? Just the two of us alone. There is someone else in town I want you to meet."

* * * * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" The Ring Master announced, "Now my talented sister Cathrine will perform or daring knife throwing act upon none other than my youngest son!" He lifted up a child of about 7 years old wearing this really rather goofy clown outfit.

He strapped his son up on a platform with a wooden back scarred with holes from previous knife throws.

Before this act could go fully underway, Quatre tugged on my jacket sleeve.

"Come with me now." He whispered.

I followed him out to the back of the big top over near a smaller tent. The Ring Master approached us from where he had exited the big top. He stopped for a moment to take off his glittery top hat and take a drink from a bottle of water.

Quatre walked over and tapped him on the shoulder; "Excuse me sir…"

"Yes?" The Ring Master turned around, but then he paused as his eyes widened with surprise, "Quatre!"

"Trowa!"

The two threw their arms around each other, laughing lightly.

"I was hoping to see you here at least once." Trowa said.

"Well you know I always have to come see you." Quatre smiled.

I walked up slowly behind Quatre, catching Trowa's attention.

"And who is this, Quatre?" Trowa asked.

I thought for a second…was that jealousy in his voice?

Quatre grabbed my arm and pulled me forward.

"I'd like you to meet someone really rather special." Quatre began, "This is Angelica Darlian, Relena and Heero's daughter."

Trowa seemed really silent, and then he heard the crowd from inside the big top, "Oops." He put his hat back on quickly.

"We'll talk more after the show." He said as he jogged back into the tent.

* * * * *

I sat out front of the restaurant where we went to eat with Trowa, his wife, three kids, and sister. I pulled my pack of cigarettes from my long leather coat. I got a chill across my legs so I pulled the coast across my short skirt in attempt to cover them more.

I went to light my cigarette when I heard a soft voice speak from behind me, "Now that can't be healthy."

I turned and saw Trowa standing there, dressed in totally normal clothes; a black turtle neck with a leather jacket over the top, and nice black dress pants. No more glittery crap.

I kinda laughed a little, "For a few years this is all I had to keep my mental health in check."

He came over and sat next to me, "So you are Relena and Heero's daughter, how amazing."

"And you're really Trowa Barton, or the one that goes by his name."

"Something like that." He sighed, "Quatre told me about your situation, so no need to hide anything from me."

I exhaled a puff of smoke and killed the cigarette on the ground next to me, "I hate these things."

"Then why do you smoke them?"

"Because I tried to hide who I was as much as possible."

"Why try to be someone you are not?"

"Speak for yourself."

"Don't worry about criticizing me." He said, "It's been done and it doesn't do much good because I just deal with it. Apparently you aren't good at that yet."

"What?"

"Dealing with things." He looked at me with the nicest green eyes I have ever seen in my life. Damn, for a middle-aged man he looked good, but unfortunately his oldest song is 15…

"Tell me," I demanded, "Do you teach your children about your history?"

"Yes of course I do. They deserve to know who their father was."

"That's what I thought." I sighed.

"What your mother did and why in my eyes in unforgivable." He stood up, "But you cannot hold a grudge forever, and you find the hard way why."

I looked up at him, somewhat clueless of what to say.

"Before I go back in let me tell you this one thing," He started, "If you finally decide to stand up and be who you really are, don't make the mistake of flaunting that you are a Peacecraft. I think it's started more wars than stopped them."

As he walked back in, my mind drifted immediately to Uncle Milliardo, my mother's older brother who fought against her in the Colonial Wars of AC195.

I looked down at the pack of cigarettes in my lap then stuffed them back in my pocket.

I stood up slowly and pulled the glasses from my face before I began to walk back into the restaurant.


	4. Chapter 3: Ironcross

Chapter 3: Ironcross Charles A. Costello Normal Charles A. Costello 2 92 2001-10-23T02:00:00Z 2001-10-23T02:00:00Z 5 1290 7356 61 14 9033 9.2720 

Chapter 3: Ironcross

            I woke the next morning staring up at the ceiling about my bed. Geez, what a day yesterday was. And what a day today will be.

            I got up and showered to wake myself up and dressed in some yuppie business attire Quatre had bought for me. I put on my glasses and couldn't help but snicker to myself.

            "Good morning," I pathetically said to my reflection in the mirror, "My name is Angelica Darlian, Vice Foreign Minister of the United World Nation. Please call me Ang for short." God do I know how to make an ass of myself.

            I went outside to the porch where Quatre wished for me to meet him for breakfast.

            "Good morning, Angelica." He said, standing up from the table, "I must say that you look fantastic in that new outfit of yours."

            "Thank you." I said softly.

            He walked over and pulled my chair out for me. I took my seat and he followed suit.

            "Thank you for taking time out of your schedule to be with me." I said.

            "Aw, it's nothing really, the least I could do." He poured me some tea and passed me a basket of rolls.

            "Where do you think the best place to start looking is?" I asked.

            "Good question." Quatre sighed, "Did you check out anything in the L1 system?"

            "Only a few colonies." I replied, "Not enough to get a decent lead."

            "Hmm," Quatre nodded as a messenger came in and handed him an envelope.

            "Thank you." He said as he looked up at the messenger.

            The messenger looked to be maybe 15 at the most; he wore a dark blue uniform and a hat with a rather ornate variation of the Cross of Malta for an insignia. Hair covered one eye as the other deep green one closed with a small head nod as he left.

            Quatre blinked a few times, "Amazing, that boy looks incredibly like Trowa did about 25 years ago." He slowly opened the envelope and pulled the letter out from inside. He read it silently then dropped it on the table.

            "What is it?" I asked, "Problems at work?"

            Quatre shook his head then read aloud, "Tell her highness that the dance begins again. Signed, I.C.O."

            I stood up, "Oh God, somebody is after me."

            Quatre stood up, "I don't think they are after you or your mother for that matter."

            "Then?"

            He shook his head, "My best guess would be…"

            "FREEZE!" In a matter of seconds the porch was surrounded by troops wearing the same uniform the messenger was, guns pointed at both of us.

            I screamed and almost ate a gun barrel because of it.

            "Just do what they say." Quatre said calmly, "And put your hands on your head."

            I obeyed and surveyed the scene. Every single boy looked exactly the same, as if they were clones.

            "Oh my God…" I heard Quatre mutter out, "He really did it, that sick twisted man."

            I stared down the pair of green eyes in front of me, remembering Trowa's from the night before.

            "Trowa?" I whispered. 

            Every single boy here was a clone, a copy of the actual Trowa Barton. The build, the eyes, the hair, everything was the same!

            "You are correct." A man came out from the house, "These are all clones of Trowa Barton, as so am I, but I do not go by that name."

            He was older, not as old as the real Trowa, more my age, but older than the others.

            "I am known as TB Squad Leader 1. Most of the men call me T1. We represent the Ironcross Organization. A new military organization striving for colonial freedom."

            "Can't you think of anything new to do?" I asked, and then yelped as I felt the tip of a gun press into my spine.

            The so-called T1 approached me; "I have my orders to escort both you and Mr. Winner to our base, Miss Khushrenada."

            "Khushrenada?" My eyes widened, "I am not Mariemeia Khushrenada, the name I bare is far more prestigious."

            "No…"Quatre hissed at me.

            "Then if you are not Mariemeia Khushrenada, where is she? And who are you?"

            "I…" Shit, who am I?" Darlian, Yuy, Peacecraft…I went with, "Yuy, Fallon Yuy."

            "Yuy is a name I am not familiar with or have been ordered to deal with." T1 stated, "You are expendable."

            Quatre jumped, "Expendable?!"

            They were going to kill me, for no reason at all. What is this? Why are the taking Quatre and why did they want Mariemeia? I can't let this happen to them.

            The gun barrel in my back vibrated with the click from the hammer being pulled back.

            "Damnit! My last name is Darlian!" I cried our almost subconsciously, "I am the daughter of Relena Darlian." I looked up at the clone, "Also known as Relena Peacecraft."

            The gun barrel was removed from my back and my hand were pulled down and cuffed.

            T1 smirked, "Now that name I know."

            "Angelica!" Quatre glared at me with wide turquoise eyes.

            "I'm sorry." I murmured, "I had no choice." I closed my eyes and felt a hot tear streamed down.

* * * * * 

            Once again I ended up in jail for saying my name. I really give up.

            Two guards came and escorted Quatre and I into a large office. I wasn't entire sure, but I felt as if we didn't even leave the colony we were on while we were locked in that shuttle for so long.

            A man sat at a huge oak desk in the center of the room. When he saw us, he stood up and walked toward the guards with us.

            "You may leave" The man said to them.

            They obeyed and we were left in the room with the strange man.

            He was dressed in rather un-dictator like clothing, or military at all. Just a gray t-shirt and a pair of faded black pants. He was also very attractive in my taste, and no more than 25 years old. He looked at us both with a pair of cold gray eyes.

            "Well, well. I never thought to score both a Winner and a Peacecraft in one raid." He chucked lightly to himself, "We all should party more often."

            "Stahr," Quatre growled, "You are a sick excuse for a man."

            The man referred to as Stahr paid no attention to Quatre's remark, but rather eyed me closely, somewhat too closely.

            I looked up and glared at him coldly.

            He just replied with a short laugh, then, "I won't touch on the first date, Miss." He walked behind me slowly which made me feel terribly uncomfortable, then he came back to my view and raised his hand slightly.

            "You don't need to be wearing those."

            I felt the cuffs snap off of my wrists suddenly. I pulled my arms forward and rubbed my chaffed wrists, shocked over his abilities.

            "Allow me." He said, gently taking my hands in his and caressing my wrists softly as he kissed my hands.

            I heard Quatre growl and I stepped away from his grasp.

            "Who are you?" I nearly sneered.

            "I'm sorry, I have been rude, haven't I?" He said, "I am Stahr Ironcross, the leader of this organization."

            He turned his back on me and walked back toward his desk, "You're name is Fallon Angelica Darlian, though you prefer to be called Angelica or even more casually Ang. You are 23 years old, your birth date is September 20th, AC297."

            Stahr pivoted when he reached his desk then walked back toward me, "You ran away from home at age 18 because you were mad at your mother, so you began a search for your father."

            He stopped right in front of me, "Leading up to the present anyway. Shall I share more of your life?"

            I was too shocked to even speak. He read my mind, my memories and thoughts were no long a secret.

            "Hmm, I love making women speechless." Stahr smirked.

            I looked away from his eyes.

            Quatre spoke up, "Now that you've scared the poor girl, tell us why we are here."

            "Well," Stahr began as he paced, "As you know, the Ironcross Organization is the head of most genetic research as a whole. We work strictly with unusual abilities that humans have, such as telepathy, telekinesis, exceptional speed and reflexes, etc."    

            Quatre turned to me, "He fed himself strains of DNA to get his powers. He was not born with them."

            "That is correct, Mr. Winner." Stahr walked back over and circled us, "But because some of our research was considered unethical by most within the UWN, we sought to break away."

            "Nothing new in the history books." I mumbled.

            "If I may continue, Miss Darlian." Stahr glared at me with his gray eyes.

            I narrowed my blue ones right back at him.

            "Now, Mr. Winner," Stahr turned to Quatre, "Since you are already familiar with this program, I'm sure you know what I desire from you."

            "Forget it, Stahr." Quatre snapped, "You will never get my blood to create your genetically engineered army."

            "Hmph." Stahr huffed and turned back to me, "And you, Miss Darlian, since I was unable to obtain Miss Khushrenada to be the public speaker for my little institution, I figure that a Peacecraft descendant could do just as well."

            "You want me to promote you?" I jumped, "Promote this disgusting act of breached ethics? This is an incredible crime and has been for hundreds of years! How did you obtain the blood of Trowa Barton for this? How could he…"  
            Stahr put his finger over my lips, "I didn't just get his blood." He whispered, "I'd like you to meet someone.

            A door opened out of the corner of my eye.

            "Someone you've been dying to meet…"

            "Oh my God…" I backed away from Stahr and fell eye to eye with the face of my father.


	5. Chapter 4: 23AD

Chapter 4: 23AD

            "Heero?!" Quatre shouted out, "How did you ever get the DNA of Heero Yuy?"

            "I have my sources." Stahr crossed his arms, "When labs and training areas are abandoned, marvelous things can be found."

            I stared at the clone, and it stared back at me. Just a lot of staring…

            "Meet HY Leader 1." Stahr announced, "Also known as H1. He, like T1, is the oldest in his squadron. The 12 others are all 15 years old."

            "Thirteen clones of the same person." I gagged, "That's disgusting,"

            "But he is your father."

            "He is NOT my father!" I screamed, "He may be the same man technically by blood, but he will never be the same personality wise or behavior wise."

            "You are correct, Miss." H1 said, "I will never be the father you had. Heh, for one this I am too young, and for another, it would be painful for the be call someone as beautiful as you my daughter." He raised and kissed my hand.

            I swatted him away in total disgust.

            "That is definitely not Heero." Quatre mumbled.

            "He's been hanging around with you too much." I said to Stahr.

            "You could say that," He replied, "I sort of adopted him as my brother, and T1 too. And T1 would probably be the same if it wasn't for his pesky little alcohol and suicide problem."

            Quatre huffed, "You let your genetically engineered "perfect" soldiers become like that?"

            Stahr turned to him, "Nobody is perfect, Mr. Winner. I believe that everyone is fated to develop in his or her way. All of the training and brainwashing in the world can never change a personality trait."

            My brain ticked, there is no way Stahr could be in his 20s, not even 30s with the knowledge he has and the age his creations could be.

            "I'm 52, Miss Peacecraft." He said aloud to me, "I rendered myself ageless at 26."

            Damn, I forgot he could read my mind.

            "H1 here, is 20." He said, "And T1 is 21. They were my guinea pigs, I made sure that they could develop properly before making their squadrons."

            "Who else do you have?" I asked.  

            "Only these two. I am unable to locate Duo Maxwell, Wufei Chang is with the Preventers, making that a stupid move on my part to go for him," He walked over to Quatre, "And Quatre Winner is right here in my grasp."

            He grabbed Quatre's arm rather quickly and pulled a syringe telekinetically from his desk.

            "No you don't!" I ran toward Stahr but his energy pushed me back into the arms of H1.

            "Angelica!" Quatre exclaimed in anger. Then he hauled off and kicked Stahr right in the gut.

            H1 let go of me to draw his gun, but I turned and popped him a fist across the jaw, then took his knee out with a fast kick.

            "Let's go!" Quatre ran out of the room, arms still bound. I followed him as fast as I possibly could.

            "Shit…" I hissed as we ran, "Where do we go?"

            We stumbled into a dead end of soldiers, fortunately no clones.

            "Nowhere from here." Quatre stepped back some.

            I heard an incredible explosion suddenly that rocked the entire compound.

            "What the?" I heard a voice from down the hall.

            "It can't be…"

            "It's a Gundam!" [I had to put it in there for the loving fans.]

            Smoke suddenly filled the hall and my visibility fell to zero. Then I felt a strong pull on my shoulder, causing me to turn around and have my arm grabbed instead.

            "This way." A voice said to me as it dragged me down the corridor.

            I really had no choice but to obey since I had no vision in the smoke, and I had no idea where we were going either,

            I suddenly lost the ground beneath my feet and fell onto what felt like a metal platform, then both of my arms were lifted up until I was entirely pulled into a clear area aboard a transport ship.

            I fell to my knees in exhaustion as I hacked the smoke out of my lungs.

            "Geezus, Quatre, you can't get away from the action, can ya?"

            "I suppose I should say thanks, Duo."

            Duo? I looked up and saw the American pilot standing with his hands on his hips. He wore the jacket of the Preventers, and his long hair was tied up into a ponytail, brushed straight back in the front. He looked so incredibly different then his picture in my book with his hair out if his face.

            He raised his eyebrow at me, widening a violet eye.

            "Partner in crime or innocent bystander?" He asked me.

            "Uhh…" Not that it required much thought, but I wasn't sure.

            "This is Angelica Darlian." Quatre spoke up, "Heero and Relena's daughter, remember?"

            "Oh yeah!" Duo scratched the back of his head, and then jerked me to my feet shaking my hand.

            "Such a pleasure to meet you! Wow! Heero's kid, huh? Kinda makes you wonder when those two actually had the time to screw…"

            "Maxwell!" An arrogant voice bellowed from above.

            "What? I wasn't going to say anything vulgar!"

            Chang dropped from a hatch overhead and landed on his feet next to me.

            "Ahem." He cleared his throat and looked at the grinning Duo.

            "Still the same after so many years." Quatre smiled, "Ang, this is Wufei Chang."  
            I blinked. Both Duo and Wufei in one shot? And I couldn't even find them apart on my own.

            "Pleased to meet you." I said softly.

            Wufei just sorta looked me over, then stouted, "Likewise." Before walking toward a door out of the cargo hold we fell in.

            From what I remembered from his picture in the book, he looked exactly the same, just slightly older. Figures, Asians don't appear to age as much as Caucasians. Of course I'm half Japanese myself, so we'll have to see. Why did I let my train of thought slip like this? Let's continue.

            I looked back to Duo and Quatre, only to find them engaged in their own conversation. I decided not to intrude and just sit down.           

            The limited gravity mechanism activated as the ship ventured out into open space, and I slowly felt my body slightly rise off of the chair.

            A door opened a few panels down from me and out walked a girl, no older than 18.  She was extremely thin, and her long black hair was tied into a loose braid, and her face was obstructed by long chunks of free hair. She wore half a spacesuit, like the kind pilot's wear, and the other half she held in one hand, her helmet in the other.

            She walked in my direction, not paying much attention to me, and tossed her helmet in the seat beside me. She then began to tie her jacket around her waist.

            I figured she was the one behind the "Gundam" back at the base, and I took the liberty of speaking up.

            "Hello."

            Her eyes shot up and pierced right through her thick hair right at me. For a moment I thought she was actually going to reply, but instead she picked up her helmet and walked passed me.

            So much for that...

            When she reached the other two talking, she was ushered away and returned to sit by me.

            I looked over at her, and said, "Thank you."

            "For?" Woohoo, a reply…

            "Saving me at the base."

            "Oh, welcome."

            "I'm Ang."  
            She looked at me, "Ang?"

            "It's short for Angelica."

            "Oh. I'm Hell."

            "Hell? That's unique."

            "It's short for Helga, Helga Maxwell."

            "Ah, so you must be Duo's daughter, nice to meet you. I'm Heero Yuy's daughter. Fallon Angelica Yuy, Darlian, Peacecraft, pick one."

            "Peacecraft huh?" Lucky you."

            "Why do you say that?"

            "You can be the ruler of the word with a name like that."

            "My mother was, twice. I have no intention of following in her footsteps."

            "So you intend on following in your father's instead?"

            "No, I plan on making my own."

            "How noble." She sneered.

            "Well, you don't seem anything like your father from what I see." I crossed my arms.

            "Well, you don't know my father then. I'm incredibly a lot like him." She looked toward me with a glint in her violet eye and a smirk on her lips, "For I am Death."

            She got up and walked over to her father who had stopped talking to Quatre. I wonder when an appropriate time would be to be able to tell Duo that his daughter has issues.

            We flew for about another 30 minutes until we reached the old lunar base; now established by the Preventers and their facilities.

            Hell jumped out of the ship first to go order around the mechanics and techs that were undocking her Gundam from the transport.

            I walked out and became overwhelmed at the entirety of the base. Absolutely everything was state of the art, even more so than the Ironcross base.

            Everyone who was on the ship walked passed me and I had to run to catch up to them. Quatre put his hand on my shoulder and motioned for me to walk with him. We went down several corridors until we came into a large conference room.

            "Ah good, Miss Darlian and Quatre have been recovered safely."

             I looked at the source of the voice, which was a woman no older than 30 sitting in the head seat of the table. I didn't need introductions, I knew everyone sitting at that table.

            From the head chair, which was Mariemeia Khushrenada, to her left was Sally Po, and to her right was Lady Anne Une. Across from them, were Zechs Merquise and Lucrezia Noin.

            I stumbled back at the sheer power that was seated before me. Never once did I meet any of these people, even with the mother I had.

            They all stood up and game over to me. To ME.  I couldn't believe it. If I could consider these people historical celebrities I would.

            After I got my share of, _Oh you look like your father! Oh you look like your mother! You're father is a hero! You mother is a bitch, er, strong leader,_ I took my seat at the table and Quatre left the room. Eep.

            "Welcome to the Preventer Moon Base, Miss Darlian. I'm sure you have many questions, but I assure we will answer them all." Mariemeia said, "I will cut straight to the point. You see, we at the Preventers have begun a new project in order to stop the advancement of the Ironcross Organization. We call this operation "23AD".

            "23AD simply stands for 23 years after the destruction of the original Gundams. We have constructed 2 new mobile suits, as well as acquired a retired fleet of space Tauruses to deal with the problem at hand. As for our pilots, I believe you have already met Miss Maxwell, we also have Zieb Merquise, Zech and Lucrezia's son, and 3 other pilots we will be rotating out."

            "Who are the other three?" I asked, getting a sick pitting feeling in my stomach.

            Anne Une spoke up, "We will get to that in just a moment. You see, we have known about the Ironcross genetic experimentation for quite a while now, and have prepared our own counteraction to it. I suppose that while you were captive at Ironcross, you came across the officers T1 and H1?"

            "Yes." I said rather warily, fearing what was going to come in the room. I was right.

            "Allow us to introduce pilots 01, 02, and 03."

            Heero, Duo, and Trowa respectively; how wonderful.

            I sighed, "So instead of stopping then enemy from producing their clones, you go ahead and do it yourself."

            "There is no opposition for a perfect soldier but another perfect soldier." Zechs said quietly.

            I put a hand to my head, "I don't understand the world anymore." I mumbled, then got up and left the room.


	6. Chapter 5: The New Gundams

Chapter 5: The new Gundams

Spec sheets

The Crusader Gundams

Unit 010: Gundam Templar

Unit 020: Gundam Hospitale

*more to come soon!*


End file.
